Can't Hardly Stand It
by Amako-sama
Summary: Après une violente dispute, Castiel et Dean prennent l'ascenseur ensemble. Mais la rancœur plane toujours et la confrontation n'est jamais loin. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment pu se supporter de toute façon.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Cet OS est un peu spécial puisqu'il est un cadeau offert pour célébrer l'arrivée dans notre bande de joyeux drilles fanfiqueurs de ma très chère **Blandine**. Donc chérie, ceci est pour toi. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Sinon, tu as le droit de me lapider, mais pas trop, j'ai encore des histoires à écrire.

Je vous invite fortement à écouter la chanson _Can't Hardly Stand It_ de Charlie Feathers avec cet OS (excellente musique présente entre autres dans le tout aussi excellent film _Only Lovers Left Alive_) et d'aller lire les paroles. Ma traduction est peut-être un peu rouillée, donc lisez la version anglaise, ça vaut mieux. Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks.

J'espère que ça vous aimerez cet OS !

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'ascenseur. Seul le sifflement saccadé de leur respiration et les halètements de colère qui agitaient encore leurs corps de soubresauts. Les yeux hagards de Castiel se perdaient sur les taches de rousseur de Dean. Le regard rageur de Dean se perdait dans la cravate de Castiel. Ils venaient d'avoir ce qui paraissait être la pire dispute de toute leur vie. Ce qui, considérant l'espérance de vie de Castiel, représentait un sacré exploit dont ils n'avaient pas de quoi être fiers.

-.

«_\- Où étais-tu encore ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de toi !_

_\- Sérieusement, Dean ? Jamais là ? _»

-.

Les regards foudroyant qu'ils se lançaient n'arrangeaient pas les choses et l'atmosphère qui pesait dans l'ascenseur aurait pu être tranchée au couteau. Le tintement du troisième étage marqua le début d'une musique d'ambiance que Dean identifia comme _Can't Hardly Stand It_. Comme c'était approprié. Il poussa un profond soupir de frustration et de colère contenue. Ils allaient au soixante-dix-neuvième étage. Le temps allait être long, et les regards hargneux de Castiel sur lui ne lui permettaient pas de se détendre.

.-

«_\- Comme si j'avais jamais pu compter sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Dean !_

_\- Mais regardez qui parle ! Tu veux qu'on mette ça sur le tapis, traître ? _»

.-

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, voyant Dean se perdre dans ses pensées. De quel droit se permettait-il d'effacer juste la dispute pour penser à autre chose ? C'était le pire moment de toute sa vie d'ange et l'autre s'en fichait comme de sa première cartouche de sel. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'humain pourrait être d'une telle méchanceté, aussi vicieux dans ses propos. L'attention de Dean se reporta sur lui, frémissant de haine, et Castiel tressaillit, lui renvoyant un regard si noir que l'autre détourna les yeux.

-.

«_\- Tu es un lâche qui n'a jamais supporté de prendre la moindre responsabilité ! Et tu oses accuser tes frères ?_

_\- Mais parlons-en, des frères ! Tu crois que tu étais mieux avec le tien ? Tu es complètement obsédé par Sam !_ »

-.

Quand le dixième étage tinta à leurs oreilles, ils partagèrent un sursaut avant de se fusiller de nouveau du regard. Leur souffle s'était calmé mais leur cœur battait toujours aussi fort, si fort qu'ils semblaient résonner dans la cage métallique. La colère pulsait encore dans leurs veines, embrumant leur esprit et brouillant leurs yeux d'une voile grisâtre. Charlie Feathers chante que « tu me troubles ».

.-

«_\- Est-ce qu'on doit parler de ton complexe malsain du héros ? De ton besoin de te sacrifier pour tout le monde, sauf pour ceux qui en ont besoin ?_

_\- MON complexe du héros ? Je te savais beaucoup de choses, mais pas hypocrite, Cas !_ »

.-

Castiel poussa un soupir excédé en lançant un regard hautain à Dean. On passait le vingtième étage. Il n'en fallut pas plus au chasseur pour prendre la mouche et que son visage ne se crispe en un rictus de rage et de dégoût. L'ange serra les poings, attendant l'avalanche de fiel qui ne tarderait pas, tout aussi prêt à répondre sans aucun remord. C'était Dean qui était en tort, après tout.

-.

«_\- Tu es un menteur, doublé d'un opportuniste égocentrique ! REBUS !_

_\- AH OUI ? Mais qu'es-tu donc, WINCHESTER, à part le fils indigne de ton père ?_ »

-.

Le regard que lui lança Castiel suffit à Dean pour sentir la haine remonter en flèche et l'envie d'écraser son poing dans le nez de l'ange le tirailler fermement. Pour des raisons de santé physique, il s'abstint, mais l'envie était là, tapie. Les mots, eux, n'avaient pas besoin d'être retenus. Et si frapper faisait trop mal, il restait toujours d'autres moyens plus... délicats. Après tout, c'était Castiel qui était en tort.

.-

«_\- Tout ce que tu es, c'est un homme jaloux et rongé de remords ! TU AS MÉRITÉ L'ENFER !_

_\- TRÈS BIEN ! Alors tu n'as qu'à m'y renvoyer, puisque tu n'es bon qu'à ÇA ! _»

.-

L'assaut fut bref et brutal, et la sonnerie du trentième étage ne les troubla pas une seconde. Charlie Feathers chanta que « tu en a fini avec moi ». La main de Dean s'enroula autour de la gorge de Castiel et le plaqua au mur, l'étouffant puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper. Le genou de l'ange remonta dans un mouvement violent et percuta l'estomac du chasseur qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Castiel reprit sa respiration avant d'asséner un coup de coude dans la nuque offerte du chasseur qui s'écroula.

-.

«_\- JE TE HAIS, CASTIEL ! Tu es le PIRE enculé que j'ai jamais rencontré !_

_\- Si ça peut te rassurer, le sentiment est réciproque, CONNARD !_ »

-.

Dean se releva vivement, enfonçant son poing dans le visage de Castiel, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put durcir sa peau. Un peu de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre ouverte qu'il essuya du bout des doigts. Son regard se fit glacial et il plaqua Dean contre la paroi avec sa grâce, tordant les muscles du chasseur pour le faire souffrir sans causer de dégâts permanents... à court terme. Dean hurla, surprenant l'ange qui relâcha son attention. Juste le temps pour le chasseur de lui donner un crochet dans la mâchoire qui ripa pour rencontrer son nez. La main et le nez cédèrent en un craquement sonore. Le tintement du quarantième ponctua le bruit.

Les deux hommes se reculèrent, s'adossant tous deux à une paroi. Le sang s'écoulait à flot du nez de Castiel et la main de Dean prenait une inquiétante couleur violette tandis que la peau était déformée par les os abîmés en dessous. Déconcertés par la douleur, ils sentirent la colère quitter peu à peu leur corps. Et, contre toute attente, Dean éclata en sanglots. De brefs sursauts rauques qui secouaient son corps et trempaient ses joues de larmes.

Ahuri, Castiel ne réagit pas alors que Dean se laissait glisser jusqu'au sol où il entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans son giron, pleurant presque en silence. L'ange sentit sans trop les remarquer des larmes glisser sur son propre visage, mouillant le col de sa chemise et brûlant ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux devant Dean et entoura son corps tremblant de ses bras, pleurant avec lui. Le chasseur desserra les bras et les entoura autour de Castiel. Ils se mirent à sangloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelque part, la sonnerie du cinquantième résonna. Charlie Feathers chanta que « tu m'as tellement manqué ».

Ils pleurèrent tout leur saoul, évacuant la tension et la rancœur de ces dernières heures, bafouillant des excuses mouillées de larmes et de salive dans la nuque de l'autre comme si le monde allait s'écrouler s'ils n'étaient pas pardonnés. Sans doute, les connaissant. On est jamais à l'abri d'une apocalypse.

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, excuse-moi...

\- Non, chut, je regrette, je m'en veux, désolé, pardon, pardon...

\- Je ne voulais pas, j'te jure, je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul -

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi, pardon, je regrette, promis.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça, Castiel.

\- Je ne voulais pas non plus.

\- Je regrette.

\- Je m'en veux.

Leurs larmes se tarissaient et le tintement du soixantième les tira de leurs lamentations. Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Peu importe pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Il y avait tellement de raisons de s'en vouloir, de se hurler dessus. Les morts, les erreurs, les trahisons. Les résurrections. Les malédictions. Peu importait puisqu'ils étaient là, à se parler et à se pardonner. Face à face, front contre front, ils se murmurèrent à quel point ils s'en voulaient et à tout ce qu'ils donneraient pour se faire pardonner. Et juste comme ça, ils furent excusés.

La sonnerie indiqua le soixante-dixième étage, et Dean fit taire Castiel d'un doigt sur sa propre bouche. L'ange cessa de bafouiller, le chasseur ravala ses sanglots et ils s'embrassèrent et, vraiment, personne ne savait qui avait fait le premier pas, mais ils s'embrassaient et leur baiser avait le goût des larmes et du nez mal mouché, mais ça n'importait pas, parce qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés. Les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements et les souffles se firent saccadés.

Quelque part, on sonna le quatre-vingtième. Ils avaient manqué leur étage, n'entendant même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Quand la secrétaire passa la porte au quatre-vingt cinquième, elle trouva Dean et Castiel assis par terre, l'un enroulé dans le trench-coat de l'autre, somnolents. Charlie Feather chantait que « tu ne te rends pas compte, chéri, je t'aime tellement ».

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas trop quand les chapitres de mes fics sortiront, je peux juste vous assurer qu'ils sont entamés !

En attendant, il y a un sondage sur mon profil et je vous invite à laisser une review ici !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
